Thundercats Family the love and trials V2
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is Version 2 of the sequel to Thundercats growing up the good and the bad.


Chapter 1

Lion-o went home and told his parents the good news. "My little boy is getting married!" Leonara said.

"Who knows maybe we will soon get some grandchildren." Claudius said.

"Yes but Liosia and I have to talk about it when we get married." Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia began to plan the wedding. They were very happy doing so, they chose the flowers, cake, decorations, and food. It was a very fancy wedding indeed. Everyone was excited. They picked out rings and everything.

On a sunny day in July is when they decided to marry. "Okay that is all taken care of and I can't wait till tomorrow when we say 'I do,'" Liosia said.

"I know this is pretty exciting." Lion-o said.

The next day Lion-o got himself ready with the help of Bengali and Tygra. "There don't you look nice," Tygra said.

Cheetara and Pumyra helped Liosia get ready. "There you look so beautiful," Pumyra said.

"Thanks," Liosia said.

Lion-o was standing at the alter with butterflies in his stomach. Then Liosia came down the aisle with her father. He gave her to Lion-o and then sat down. Now the wedding was ready to begin. "Friends we gather here today for the union of Lion-o Roarson and Liosia Clawer. These two love each other very much and now they are being joined together on this wonderful day." the preacher said. "The rings, please." he said.

Lion-o and Liosia put the rings on each other's left hand.

"Lion-o do you take Liosia as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"By the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife," the preacher said. "you may kiss the bride," he said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed and the celebration started. They cut into the cake and they started to celebrate. Liosia threw the bouquet and Pumyra caught it. Lion-o threw the garter and Bengali caught it. They started to dance and be really happy. Then they got into their car to start their honeymoon.

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy. They went to Omen city for their honeymoon. They got into the honeymoon suite. The hotel gave them some chocolates and champagne to celebrate. They enjoyed their time in Omen city. They were very happy indeed.

They found a home it was a nice mansion and at a good price too. They soon moved in and started unpacking. It was a wonderful time indeed.

Lion-o began to work for his father's company and Liosia started to work at her father's toy making company. Lion-o was learning everything from his father at Roarson motor enterprises. While Liosia was learning from her father about Clawer toys Co. They were now the heads big companies.

Liosia knew if she became a mother she probably wouldn't have time for work. But that could wait she and Lion-o still had a lot of things to sort out. Snarf became their pet. He was only two years old and Bengali's mother told them he could live close to 24 years. So they had a friend for a long time.

Lion-o and Liosia worked very hard and invested money carefully. They also saved money and spent it carefully and donated money to charities. They even had expenses to pay. Like the vet, the doctor, groceries, stuff for the car, electric bill, water bill, gas bill, and other things. There were even holidays to worry about like Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas.

Now things were falling in place. Liosia felt it was time to talk about starting a family. Tygra and Cheetara were married and just had twin boys. Now she felt ready for motherhood. "Okay now let's talk about having a family," Liosia said.

"Well it has been two years, a child sounds like a wonderful idea," Lion-o said.

So the two of them laid in their bed and started to go at it. Liosia stopped kissing Lion-o for a moment. "Lion-o did you have pet kibble?" she asked.

"No," Lion-o said.

Snarf was on the bed with his leash in his mouth. "Snarf, wants a walk now?" Liosia said.

"I'll be back," Lion-o said.

After walking Snarf, Lion-o gave him checked on his food and gave him water. Then went back to Liosia and had no further interruptions.

five weeks later. Lion-o came home from work. "I'm pregnant," Liosia told him.

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy. They couldn't wait to meet their baby.

Liosia and Lion-o were at the doctor's office and Dr. Banter was doing the ultrasound but there was a problem. "I'm sorry I don't know why it happens but it happens," he said.

Liosia and Lion-o were heartbroken. Once going home Liosia sat on the couch. "In three months we can try again," Lion-o said. He saw Liosia had Snarf in her lap and was petting him. Snarf even licked her face a few times. Lion-o sat down with her and kissed her face.

After a few months Lion-o and Liosia decided for a romantic get away and asked Lion-o parents to watch Snarf. "Okay here is the list," Lion-o said. Then gave them the supplies.

Leonara looked at a pill bottle. "Sweetie what are these?" she asked.

"Those are tranquilizer pills, Snarf is terrified of thunderstorms they are his breaking point. Just put one in a hunk of cheese and he'll take no problem." Lion-o said.

"Okay good to know," Claudius said.

Soon Lion-o and Liosia were enjoying time at Natro city. They had a good time for a few days and spent some specail time together.

Then they came to pick up Snarf. "How was Snarf?" Lion-o asked.

"He was fine, and you were right he is scared of thunderstorms there were at least 5 of them." Leonara said. "He jumped on Claudius and shaking like a leave in his arms," she said.

"Yes I never seen one little animal get so terrified." Claudius said.

Then Lion-o and Liosia went home with Snarf. Soon there will be some really good news.


End file.
